1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, which is detachably connected with a standard port of an electronic equipment such as computers and their peripheral devices, and locked with the port by a lock assembly provided therein to prevent the equipment from being removed by unauthorized persons.
2. Description of Related Art
Some office machines such as portable computers are very light and small, so that they are very convenient to be removed by owners, however they are also easy to be removed by an unauthorized person when an owner leaves his/her equipment temporarily.
There are some types of locks used to lock equipment, such as a portable computer if an owner leaves his/her computer temporarily. However, these types of locks normally comprise a lock assembly provided therein corresponding to a lock hole, which is defined in covers of the equipment. As different manufacturers produce different types of locks, the computer manufacturers have difficulties to standardize the lock hole that is defined in the cover of equipment they produce.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved lock therein to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.